Acceptance
by crc2010
Summary: Acceptance, the one thing we're all looking for. But, what if the world doesn't accept the one you love? SLASH male/male TRYAN troy/ryan *may become rated M in future chapters*
1. Prologue

Author's Note: I got this idea one day, and now I'm putting it into action. Especially since my mind stopped working for "All the Things You Said." Let's get started.

WARNING: THIS IS A SLASH FAN FICTION, CONTAINING MATERIAL OF MALE/MALE MATERIAL, IF OFFENDED DO NOT READ, DO NOT COMPLAIN!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL OR ITS CHARACTORS I DO OWN THIS STORY AND CHARACTORS CREATED BY ME!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**GRADUATION DAY**

_Something bad is going to happen. I can feel it. Something isn't right. I'm just psyching myself out, its just nerves, because I'm graduating. Then, why does it feel like the worst day of my life?_

"Acceptance, that is what we are all striving for. We will try to be accepted the rest of our lives, in a world that doesn't accept everyone. This is a sad and truthful fact. I am sure, however, that our class with press pass this and succeed at what we do. This marks the last day of our high school days, and the starting of the rest of our lives. After today, our lives will change in a very dramatic way."

_Gabriella is giving her valedictorian speech. She's always so confident. She's always so care free. I wonder how she never worries about anything, how she always keeps her cool in stressful situations._

_Wait, what's going on in the crowd. Why is that guy standing up, no one else is standing. He's not leaving. What's he pulling out of his coat? What is that? Why is he staring at me? Wait he's not staring at me, he's staring at…._

"RYAN LOOK OUT!"

**BANG**

_The air flew through my hair as I dove after the one I love. Gabriella's speech was right, the world doesn't accept us. I can't let our love cause this to happen._

_I felt a sharp pain hit my stomach. It was fast and cold. I hit the ground hard. I can't stop shaking. My vision is blurring. My stomach is burning, I feel blood flowing out. Everyone is screaming. RYAN! Where's my Ryan. He's holding me, I feel his tears hitting me. I love him so much. My vision is fading away._

"_I love you Ryan Evans."_

"_I love you too, Troy Bolton."_

_Everything went black and the pain began to fade away._

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_Author's Note: I know this is a very short chapter. I promise the future chapters will be much longer. This is just the prologue. It would be amazing if you could review, it truly inspires me to write more._

_--crc2010_


	2. Back To School

Author's Note: Thanks to all of those who review, you know how much I appreciate it. It truly inspires me to write more. I think this may be finished a lot sooner than my other story. I really, really hope so anyways. Okay, on with the story!

DISCLAIMER: I STILL DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL OR THE CHARACTORS AND I STILL OWN THE RIGHTS TO MY STORY AND MADE UP CHARACTORS.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**BACK TO SCHOOL**

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

I reached over and smacked the alarm clock. It took a couple of tries, but the high pitched ringing finally stopped. I wiped my eyes and slowly sat up.

"Troy, you better get ready. It's your first day of your senior year!" It sounded like she was crying, she always cries when she realizes her little boy is growing up.

I rolled my eyes and crawled out of my bed and walked over to my dresser. I grabbed some new clothes form the drawer. I strangely enjoy that about the new school year. New year, new clothes, new start.

A new start, just what I need after this summer. Gabriella and I split because there just wasn't anything there. It was like kissing my sister, I loved her but not as a girlfriend. Which was fine with her, since she had fallen for Jason while working at the country club.

I walked into the bathroom, and began to undress. I ran the water in the shower until steam came out. I know its not good, but I have to be burned from the water, just to keep me awake long enough to get through the day.

After, my shower I walked down the steps to the kitchen to see a nice stack of waffles waiting for me. I love my mom, but she over does it when she cooks. I mean, who needs a stack of 5 waffles.

"Ready for the big day?" My dad could, honestly, care less its my last first day of high school, he's just overly excited about our first game today after school.

"Yeah, I mean we didn't practice half of the summer for nothing, right?" I fought hard not to be overly sarcastic. I love my dad to death, don't get me wrong, but he is just so obsessed with basketball. It makes me sick to my stomach, sometimes.

"Oh, it's 7:30. Troy you better head out now, or you'll be late for homeroom." Mom still had tears rolling down her cheeks. I gave her a kiss and headed to my truck.

It took two or three tries, but it finally started and I headed off to school. I live a mile away from the school, so it's a really short drive. The traffic is bumper the bumper with everyone rushing to school and work. I try not to let people notice that I'm terrified. I actually hate large crowds, they make me sick to my stomach.

I began to continue my way after a red light, when a pink convertible came rushing down the road. I slammed on my brakes just centimeters from hitting it. It was Sharpay Evans, and her stereotypically gay brother. I like Ryan, as friend that is. We hung out of the summer, and I realized he's nothing like the ice princess. He's pretty laid back and chill, but he didn't look like it just now. He was holding for dear life as his sister sped down the road. I don't think he had a hat on for once, it probably flew off, since Sharpay was flying down the road.

**HONK!**

_Troy, focus. Stop worrying about Ryan Evans and get to school, people are waiting. _

I pulled into the parking lot in the only open spot available, next to the Ice Queen herself.

"Hey Troy!" Sharpay squealed form the other side of her car.

God her voice gets on my nerves. It's so high pitched and loud. I don't understand why she must squeal and yell over everything.

"Hi Sharpay." I rolled my eyes as I got out of my truck. "Oh, hey Ry."

He was sliding out of the passenger seat. The blood was beginning to come back to his face, she really scared him half to death.

"Hey T-Troy." He was stuttering. He wasn't just scared, Sharpay had him terrified.

"Are you alright, man? You don't look good." I decided I'd help calm him down, I just don't want him to have to go to the nurse on the first day over a panic attack.

"Yeah, I am now that I'm out of that death trap. I wasn't really worried before until my airhead of a sister almost plowed into you." He was almost back to normal, the blood completely returned to his face now.

"Hey, I didn't want to be late, and no one was hurt!" She was yelling at him. Well, she certainly hasn't changed since I saw her last.

"Luckily! I thought we were all dead Shar! I'm driving myself tomorrow!"

"Are you serious? One little scare and your never riding with me again?!" She squealed in a higher pitch, than I thought possible, but this is Sharpay.

"Hey, lets not argue. We're fine for now, Ryan I can give you a ride home after school if you want. Sharpay, don't flip he's just freaked for now." I am always the mediator for everyone, it gets old after a while. As long as I don't have to here them argue, I don't care.

"Yeah, that would be great thanks, Troy." Ryan flashed his award winning-smile. It made my heart pound faster.

_Wait, why is my heart pounding faster. I mean Ryan smiles all the time, and this hasn't happened before. _

"Hello? Earth to basketball junkie! Your going to be late! Come on! Gosh, what's up with spacing out for no reason. I think the sun got to you over the summer." Sharpay talks so fast, I can barely understand her sometimes. Plus, she's always judging people. I just rolled my eyes and walked to homeroom.

I sat down in my seat just in time for the bell to ring. I turned to ask Chad a question.

"Mr. Bolton, not only did you barely miss being tardy, but your also talking in my class. That will not be tolerated, I'll let it go since it's the first day I'll let it slide. Don't let it happen again!"

Ms. Darbus' voice was sing song as normal. I know she use to perform on Broadway, but does she have to sing everything?

She began, sing-songing, her lecture of the day. It had something to do with hitting pitches on key. I looked around, and noticed, for the first time, how all the wild cats had changed since I seen them at the country club. I noticed Sharpay stayed the same, Ryan was dressed normal. It was odd to see him in a jacket and jeans, tight jeans at that. Gabriella got a hair cut, Chad still had a bush of a fro, but it was somewhat shorter. Kelsi must have got a hold of Ryan's hats, and he must of got her tight jeans.

"Troy are you coming?" Chad's voice broke my train of thought.

"What?"

"You really spaced out there, the bell rang. It's time for free period."

"Right, coming."

We walked to the gym. I guess no one changed completely, considering we came to the gym all last year on free period.

We went to the locker room, and changed. Chad still had clothes in here from last year, sick! I brought some from home. We walked out on the court and started with some free throws. I hit everyone of them, of course.

Then we decided to do some passing drills. Chad throws hard and fast, it sting when the ball hits my hands. I just shoot the ball back just as hard.

"So, did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

_How did he always know everything before me?_

"Gabriella and Jason broke up."

"Okay? What's the big deal?"

_I don't see why that's such a big deal. It wasn't like they were really serious._

"He broke up with her, because he's gay!"

I lost my concentration and the ball smacked me in the face. I hit the floor instantly and grabbed my face. I looked down and seen blood running off my hands.

"Troy! Are you okay? I didn't mean to hit you!" Chad ran over to me and helped me off the ground.

"Yeah, I'll be fine just hit my nose, hard. "

_That's an understatement. I've never been hit that hard before, it felt look running into a brick wall while running at speeds of 40 mph. I wouldn't be shocked if my nose was broken._

"_Maybe you should go see the nurse. Crap! There's blood on the court!"_

"_Okay, you clean up the blood before my dad kills us both, and I'll go to the nurse."_

_My dad's really strict when it comes to the court, if one drop of blood hit's the floor, he goes ballistic. The floor is only a few years old, and he plans to keep it looking brand new._

_I got to the nurses office and sat down in a waiting chair. I just held my face, I didn't really touch my nose it would feel like death if I did. _

_The door opened, and Ryan Evans walked out. He had a black eye._


	3. Nurse's Office

**Author's Note: THANK YOU THANK THANK YOU, Reviewers! For real, they truly inspired me to continue this. Thank you for pointing out that I have grammar problems, and I'm aware. I just get excited and post it without double checking. So this chapter, is mainly about the nurse's office and a little aftermath. It is going to be short in advance, because what I want to happen wouldn't make since in this chapter, so it's more like a little bridge, and I hope you enjoy it, and as always please review. Plus if you review, I check out your stories as well. **

**DISCLAIMER: STILL DO NOT OWN HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL OR CHARACTORS, AND I STILL OWN THIS STORY LINE AND OC CREATED BY ME!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**NURSE'S OFFICE**

"Oh my gosh Troy! What happened to you?"

I knew the nurse would freak, but who wouldn't. I wonder why Ryan has a black eye, though. Did he upset someone or something?

"Ryan, what happened to you?" It wouldn't hurt to ask.

"You can discuss that matter later. You need to come with me immediately."

_Damn her! I got to know what happened to Ryan. I mean he's my friend, and the nicest guy in school. I understand if Sharpay had a black eye, she's a bitch. Ryan's nothing like her though, he's always so sweet and kind. Wait! What am I saying?_

"Okay, what happened?"

"Chad and I were playing basketball and I missed a pass."

She dabbed my nose with a cloth. I cringed in pain,

"Well, it's not broken, believe it or not."

"Really?" I felt the blood flow finally stop.

"It'll definitely be sore for a while, though. Just keep this ice on it and no basket ball practice for three days, at least. One bump and it will break for sure, and then your out for the season. Now get to class."

She wrote me a slip. The ice hurt my nose, and it froze my hands. I was walking in the hall and I heard sobbing come from the bathroom. I walked in and I heard someone crying in the stall.

"Hello? Everything okay?"

The crying stopped, I think I scared him.

'It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you."

The stall opened and Ryan came out. His eyes were red and puffy. He'd been crying for a while that was obvious. His eye was worse than I thought. It was swollen and was dark blue. It looked painful, more painful than my nose.

I reached out and grabbed him. I'm not sure what happened, but it obviously shook him up.

"Shh. You're alright now. Nothing is going to hurt you. I promise."

He cried into my shoulder a few more minutes and I continued to sooth him. I ran my hands through his soft blonde hair and up and down his back. I continued to speak softly in his ear. I'm a very caring person, and I'm pretty calming as well. It's one of the many effects I have on people, and one of my best qualities.

He squeezed me tight and then backed out of our embrace. He wiped his eyes, and cringed.

"Thanks."

He was quiet. _That poor boy. I wonder what happened._

"_Ryan, are you alright?" I spoke softly._

_He sobbed a little. "I am now." He was still breathing hard._

"_What happened?" I rubbed his arm, I figured that would let him open up about it easier._

"_Well, Jason told me he was gay and that he liked me. I couldn't believe it, I mean he's good looking and the first guy to show interest in me. We were walking down the hall and through me into the janitor's closet. He turned on the light. He leaned in like he was going to kiss me. I closed my eyes and leaned in, and then he just punches me over and over calling me a faggot. I knew it was too good to be true, but I don't know why he would do that too me. Then he opened the door, and everyone was standing around and when I walked out they all made fun of me. They kept saying, 'The fag came out of the closet, again!' I just don't know why anyone would do that to me!" Tears were falling from his eyes, hard. He began to sob fiercely._

_I grabbed him and pulled him back into a hug. I wrapped my arms around him, and he cried on my shoulder again._

"_Ryan, Jason's a dick! Those people are jerks! What they did to you was wrong, and they'll pay. Your one of my best friends and no one treats my friends like that and gets away with it. If it helps I'll walk you to your classes and locker and eat lunch with you. You know, if it'll make you feel better."_

_He just shook his head up and down in my arms. I shushed him some more and swayed a little bit. _

_He pulled out of my grasp slowly. _

"_Troy, you're a great friend."_

"_Thanks, Ry. It means a lot. How about we get our stuff and just leave school for the rest of the day. You could use it, and I don't think my nose is going to let me pay attention in class."_

_He laughed softly and we headed out of the bathroom, and toward the parking lot._

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_Author's Note: I know this chapter was short, and it took a while to post. The next chapter will be longer. Plus, there was FLUFF! Sorry, but I love fluff, and that's just the beginning. Remember they're still friends. I thought that small touch of fluff was nice, and it was a nice moment for both Troy and Ryan. Hmm….what's in store for the car ride? Who knows. As always, PLEASE REVIEW! You guys have no idea how inspiring it truly is, and it really makes my day. Plus, all those who review, I go to your page and read stories that you have written, too._


	4. Joy Ride

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating in a while. I've been busy with school and senior activities. As always, please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or the Characters, however, I own this story line.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**JOY RIDE**

**We reached my truck, and got in silently. I wasn't sure where we were going, I suppose it was just a joy ride. I looked over and Ryan was looking out the window. His eye was still swollen and I could still see him cringe a little. It looked like it hurt, a lot. I could see he was broken from the incident. Kind of like a fallen angel.**

**I was the one who broke the ice.**

"**Ryan, I'll take care of Jason for you."**

**His eyes grew big and began to stutter. "W-what? N-no. It's fine, really."**

"**No, what he did was wrong. I don't like it when people hurt my friends, and I'll do whatever it takes to teach them a lesson."**

**He seemed confused, "I thought Jason was your friend."**

"**I did too, but people like that are filth, and I don't associate myself with them."**

"**Thanks, Troy."**

**He just looked back at the window. I never noticed how fragile he looked. He took off his hat, I don't think I've ever seen him without it. His hair was messy. It looked soft, I wanted to run my hands through it. I think I seen a single tear fall from his eye and down his creamy-colored skin. It ran across his pale, pink lips.**

**I found myself pulling in at a secluded park.**

"**Want to go on a walk? I think there's a hiking trail."**

"**Sure." His voice was hushed.**

**We made our way down the path. There were trees everywhere, and I could hear birds chirping. The further down the path we went, the less sunlight shone through. There was a green tint from the leaves.**

**We walked in silence for a few minutes. There was a small spot of sunlight on the path. We stopped walking, and the sunrays shined through Ryan's hair. He looked very angelic. I know it's wrong, but I can't help but picturing him cradled in my arms, in a loving embrace. Images of our lips pressing together, and his hands around my neck, played over and over. At that moment I realized that I was gay, and Ryan Evans was the one for me.**

"**Ryan, how did you know you were gay?" I had to be for sure, and I figured that he would know considering he was gay himself.**

"**Well, I just found myself attracted to guys. There was one in particular, and all I could think about was us being together." He had a soft smile. It made my heart rate speed up slightly.**

"**Is that all?"**

"**Well, when I seen this guy smile, it made my heart beat faster, and I got butterflies in my stomach when he would talk."**

**How ironic, I was having the same feelings as he's describing.**

"**Ryan, who was the guy? I won't make fun or get mad, I promise."**

**He bit his lip, he was holding back. I don't think he trusts me.**

"**You can trust me, please." I rubbed his arm, and he looked me in the eyes.**

"**No, you'll get mad and hit me. Just like Jason." He cringed on Jason's name. That bastard will pay for what he's done to my Ryan.**

"**Ryan, trust me. I wouldn't have done all this if I didn't mean everything I said. Do you still like this guy?"**

"**Yes, he's on my mind a lot."**

"**Do I know him?" I'm getting more and more jealous as the conversation continues, but my curiosity is getting the best of me.**

"**More than you know." He mumbled, so I barely made out what he said.**

"**Is he on the basketball team?" I have to know, it'll drive me crazy until I know.**

"**Yes." He looked down, his face began to turn red. He was blushing. I felt my heart skip a beat.**

"**Who?"**

"**Promise you won't be mad?" I was biting his lip.**

"**Cross my heart and hope to die." **

**He looked down at the ground. "It's you." He closed his eyes. I could tell he was waiting on me to hit him.**

**I reached my arms out and pulled him close to me. He pulled away and looked at me.**

"**Ryan, I think I like you too. I'm not gay, at least I didn't think I was, but something about you makes my heart beat fast, and my stomach get's filled with butterflies."**

**He just looked at me. He didn't believe me. Jason really messed him up, mentally.**

"**You don't believe me do you?"**

"**Last time I did, I got a black eye."**

"**What can I do to prove that I'm telling the truth."**

**He stepped out of the embrace. "I don't know. Can you take me home now."**

"**Yes, if that's what you want."**

**He rejected me, even though he likes me. Jason is definitely going to pay.**

**The drive home was silent, other than the songs coming from the radio. I pulled into his long driveway, that lead to the massive mansion that he calls home.**

"**Ryan,." I said his name softly.**

**He turned to look at me.**

**I just put my hand on his cheek, softly, and stroked it.**

**He just continued to look.**

**I slowly leaned in and pressed my lips to his cheek.**

"**One day, when your able to trust again, we'll be together. I'll wait for you."**

**He just got out of the car and walked to the house.**

**That's when I realized the reality of the situation. Ryan and I like each other. Jason stopped him from being able to trust me, so we won't be together, at this point in time anyways. I'm gay. I have a girlfriend, and I'm gay. What am I going to tell her? What am I going to tell my parents? I guess the situation is a lot more complicated than I thought.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

**Author's Note: So I kind of rushed into Troy realizing he was gay, but oh well I like it. This chapter seemed all over the place, I'm sorry for that. I might revise the chapter in the future. I did enjoy all the fluff, and I tried to emphasize that Ryan loves Troy but can't be with him because he doesn't believe him, because of how Jason did what he did. As always, review. They inspire me to write more, and it helps me fix improvements. If you guys have any suggestions on how to keep the next chapter from being too discombobulated that would be fantastic. ~crc2010**


	5. Understanding

Author's Note: My computer messed up and I'm not sure how everything became bold, and let's hope it doesn't happen this time. So, as always please review, and let's see how this goes, shall we? Bad grammar on that last sentence, I know.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL or it's character's. I DO own THIS storyline.

Mental Note: Dreams will be in _Italics._

__________________________________________________________________________________

**UNDERSTANDING**

_We walked along the beach with our hands intertwined. The breeze was blowing softly, and my hair blew gently with it. The waves rolled up onto the sand and back down, everything was calm, serene. No one was on the beach with us, we were alone in our own secluded place. I noticed the sun began to set, it looked as if it was sinking in to the ocean. _

_Ryan's pale skin had a yellow glow to it from the suns soft rays. He looked like a true angel. His hair blew gently with the wind. He looked over at me and blushed._

"_What are you looking at?"_

_The answer was obvious, I was looking at the most beautiful person I've ever seen. "Nothing." A smile formed at the corners of my mouth._

_His face became red. I laughed when I noticed, causing it to darken. "Your so cute."_

_He bit his lip in response. I cupped his cheek with my hand and made smalls circles with my thumb. We gazed into each others eyes. I slowly leaned in, and he reciprocated. Our lips were centimeters apart. I felt his warm sweet breath roll across my lips. As our lips met a loud ringing broke through the air. We pulled apart, and the ringing continued. I looked around and couldn't find what caused the piercing sound._

"Troy. Troy, Troy wake up."

The beach faded away, and my mother's face replaced it. 'Troy, honey. It's time for school. Your alarm clock has been going off for ten minutes now."

"Okay, I'm up now." Aggravation consumed me. One, because I didn't get to kiss Ryan fully, and two, it was just a dream. This morning is becoming more and more disappointing by the second.

I walked into the bathroom and turned the shower onto scorching hot water. I got out of my pajamas, and allowed the hot water consume my body. Steam rolled off of my skin, it felt good. I got out of the shower, my skin a light red from the boiling water. I continued with my morning routine and headed downstairs. My dad already left, he had a teachers meeting.

"Hey, honey. Breakfast is in the kitchen. It's waffles." My mom always talked in a singsong voice in the morning. She always makes me feel like a little kid.

"Sounds good, Mom."

I casually walked into the kitchen, leaving her in the living room to read the newspaper. I grabbed a plate from the cupboard, and filled it with several waffles and drowned them in syrup and butter.

My mom walked into the kitchen and got her a glass of water. This was it, I knew I had to tell her sooner or later about my feelings, and I suppose now is a good of time as any other.

"Hey, mom."

"Yes, sweetie?" She looked at me with a warming smile.

"I have something I need to talk to you about." I dragged the words out.

"Like what? School? Gabriella?"

"Well, I think I'm going to end things with Gabriella." I paused before I said Gabriella's name.

"Oh, why? She's a lovely girl." She has no idea what I'm about to tell her, I hope she can understand.

"Well, I'm not really interested in **her like that." I added extra emphasis on the word her. My mom seemed to catch on.**

"**Oh, really? Then who are you interested in?" She sipped her water. She was always so proper, even when drinking water.**

"**Well, they are in the drama club."**

"**Oh, that cute blonde. Oh, what's her name? Sharpay! Well she seems charming." She struggled to find something nice to say about Sharpay.**

"**NO! I mean, no. It's not Sharpay." **

"**Oh, is it that Kelsi Neilson? Now, that is a very polite young lady. She's talented too. The things that girl can do with a piano is mind blowing."**

"**No, it's not Kelsi." I was getting aggravated. **

"**Oh, then who is it?" She was still thinking on it in her mind, I can tell.**

"**It's not a girl, exactly." I talked in a very hushed tone.**

**My mom's eyes grew wide, realizing what I was saying. "Oh, I see."**

"**Yeah. I think I like Ryan Evans, and I think I'm gay, and I have no control over this at all!" Tears began to fall down my cheek. This is so overwhelming, it's like a huge wave of emotions are hitting me at once. Fear, relief, happy, sad, worried.**

"**Well, I know that Honey. It's okay to be gay. I'm your mother, I'll love you no matter who you choose to be with. I was hoping for grandchildren, but as long as your happy I'm happy. Plus, that Ryan is a delightful young man. He's very mature, and articulate. He'll treat you right, I can tell."**

**I reached out and gave her a big hug. I can't believe how understanding she is. **

"**Now, your going to be late for school if you don't head out now." She grabbed my plate of waffles and made her way to the sink with them.**

**I made my way to the living room. **

"**And, Troy." I stopped and looked at her. "I'm proud of you no matter what. Now be careful and wear you seatbelt on your way to school. I love you."**

"**I love you, too mom."**

**I walked to my truck and took a deep breath. Next, I must go through this again. This time with Gabriella. I just hope she's as understanding as my mother.**


	6. You'll Pay

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, I apologize sincerely for not updating in months. I've just been incredibly busy the past few months. It's my senior year and I'm trying to focus on school so I can go one to a good college. I just want to thank you all for taking the time to read this, and for sticking with me. I GREATLY APPRECIATE REVIEWS! If I wouldn't get them, I wouldn't continue this story. Thank you so, so much. (:

WARNING: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS! I DO OWN THE CHARACTERS CREATED BY ME ALONG WITH THIS PLOTLINE!

**YOU'LL PAY**

I slowly made my way across the parking lot to where Gabriella was standing. She was with Taylor, and the rest of the decathlon members. She had a somber look on her face. She's already in a fantastic mood, great.

"Hey Gabs." I said with a nervous edge.

"Hey Troy, we need to talk."

"Yeah, we do."

I followed her to a picnic table and sat down next to her.

"Troy, I have something to tell you." She looked away.

"What a coincidence, I have something to tell you."

"I'll go first." She spoke softly.

"I actually I have a confession."

"Really?"

"Troy, I cheated on you."

I began to grow furious. What she did is worse than breaking up! She cheated! She got with someone else, while dating me! "What? With who?" I spoke sternly.

"Jason. It was one time. It..."

Jason! I hate him. He was my friend. First Ryan, now he's getting with my girl.

"When I see him he's dead!"

"Troy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen! Please, let's just let it go."

"It's over Gabriella. Have a nice life, slut." She put her head in her hands and tears fell down her cheek.

I got off the table and made my way to the school. Jason is going to pay. He's a jerk, he's absolutely evil. He destroyed Ryan. Now he destroyed Gabriella and I's relationship. Sure I was breaking up with her, but there's still no excuse for what he did. No one knew I was breaking up with her. As far as he knew, we were perfectly fine. He's a monster, he's going to pay.

There he is. Leaning against the lockers talking to a couple of cheerleaders. What a man whore. God, knows what kind of diseases he has.

"JASON!" I screamed down the hall. My face is hot, and blood red. When I start hitting, it'll be hard to stop.

"Troy, what's wrong buddy?" He said calmly. As if he doesn't know.

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?" I don't care who hears. I don't care who sees.

"I'll tell you what's wrong! First, you completely destroyed Ryan. He's seriously messed up because of you. Then, you get with my girl!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" He argued back.

I can't take it anymore, my rage is over the top. I throw a punch hard and fast hitting him in the jaw, causing him to hit the lockers. The cheerleaders began to back away quickly. He swings his fist, hitting me in the cheek. I punch him in the face. I don't stop. Every punch is harder and faster. All my pain, confusion, and frustration is slowly released with every hit.

"That's enough!" My dad tries pulling me away for him, but I continue to punch. "I said that's enough!" My dad drags me away from him. I punch a locker, and take a few deep breaths to calm myself.

Jason's eye is swollen and blood his pouring out of his nose. His lip is bleeding and he's sitting on the floor. The bastard deserves every part of it.

"That's it. Office, now!" My dad yelled at me.

I'm really going to get a cussing for this, but once I explain everything he'll understand.

I walk into the principles office and take a seat. My face is still hot, and my knuckles are swollen and bloody from hitting so hard.

"Troy, what has gotten into you? I have never seen such a horrible act of violence in this school in all years of working as a principle." Principle Matsui said angrily.

"He deserved it." I said through my clenched teeth.

"Why?" He's pissed.

"He beat the crap out of Ryan Evans and called him a faggot in front of everyone, then he gets with my girl. He's a heartless, horrible person. If he fell of the face of the planet, it wouldn't faze me."

"Regardless of what he did, what you did is wrong. I'm sorry but your suspended for five days, and you have to sit out of the next three games."

"But that means I'll miss out on playing the championship!" I protested.

"You should've thought about that before rearranging Jason's face."

"But, you can't do this!" I argued back.

"I just did. I'll send your work home with your father. Your discharged from the rest of the school day, and school week."

I stood up and slammed the door behind me as I left the office. I stomp my way to my truck and get in. The first tear falls from my eye, and the crying began. I let out the rest of my anger and frustration. I'm crying so hard that I don't hear someone get in with me.

I feel someone pull me into an embrace. I cry into their chest.

"It'll be alright. It's all over." It's Ryan who's soothing me.

"Thanks." I say between sobs.

He wipes the tears from my face. "It's over now. There's no need to cry."

I catch my breath and the final tear leaves my eye.

"Why Troy? Why did you do it?"

"For what he did to you and for getting with Gabriella."

"I'm so sorry."

"I was leaving her anyways."

"Why?"

I take a deep breath before leaning in close to him. Our lips are centimeters apart. His sweet breath mixes with mine. I close my eyes and close the gap. My lips fit perfectly against his soft, plump ones. He kisses me back, and I place my hands on his cheeks. His lips part, slightly allowing me access to explore. My tongue slowly makes it's way into his mouth. Our tongues intertwine and push each other. He tests absolutely incredible, he's a much better kisser then Gabriella. I end the kiss and pull back slowly.

"Because I love you."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So that's it for this chapter. It's somewhat short and not what I planned originally, but I like it. Leave reviews on what you think. Thanks tons. (:


	7. Aftermath

Author's Note: It's been a while since I've posted, I apologize for the wait. So, let's get started shall we?

Disclaimer: Oh guess what, I STILL DON'T OWN HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL OR CHARACTERS FROM HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL. I STILL OWN THIS PLOTLINE, AND I STILL OWN ORIGINAL CHARACTERS BY ME!

**AFTERMATH**

I made my way into the door to be greeted by my mom.

"Troy Alexander Bolton." She said with a harsh tone.

"Yes?" I said calmly.

"What in God's name made you decide to mutilate Jason Cross' face? I thought you were friends."

"Yeah, well, so did I." I can't stand that name. I just want to punch him harder every time I hear it.

"What did he do? I really am interested in why my son would resort to violence, when I taught him better than that!"

"He slept with Gabriella." I said the words as if they were acid burning my tongue.

"I thought you were breaking up with Gabriella?"

"I was, well, I did. It's just the fact that he's my friend and he would betray me like that." I rolled my eyes. "Like he betrayed Ryan," I mumbled.

"What did he do to Ryan? What does he have to do with this?"

"He told him he liked him, then proceeded to beat him up for being gay."

"That's horrible!" My mother was horrified.

"That's exactly why I rearranged his face!"

"Are you one-hundred percent sure you want to come out in high school? I mean they can do the same thing to you as they did Ryan." My mother worries way to much.

"Mom don't worry. I'll be fine. I'm ready. Besides, I already told Ryan and Gabby. Gabby could care less, and Ryan couldn't be happier. I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself."

"Well, I can see that. It's been a long day why don't you go take a shower and relax. I have to go help Helen with the shop I'll be home at eight."

"Alright, love you."

"Love you, Honey."

Mom left the house and I began to make my ascend up the stairs. I made my way through my room and into the bathroom. I slip out of my clothes and run the water until steam rose to the ceiling. I hop in and pull the glass door shut. I let the boiling, hot water consume my body. My skin began to sting, it feels amazing. I just stood under the hot water for a few minutes before washing my body. I wash my hair and turn the water off. I grab a towel and look myself over in the mirror.

My skin is a pinkish color from the water. My hair is dripping with water, and I decided to comb my hair. I make my way into my room to change my clothes.

"Oh my! Troy, sorry!" Ryan shields his eyes. "Your mom let me in when she was leaving, I thought you had clothes with you."

"It's alright to look, Ry. I shower at school. It's alright." I laugh, though on the inside my heartbeat grows faster by the second. "So, why did you come here anyways?"

"I have liked your for a long time. I knew you were straight, I knew this would never happen. That kiss, that kiss was so amazing. I have never felt anything like that before."

I sit down next to him. "I know what you mean. There was something there, a spark. I don't know what it was, but it was amazing."

"I'm still not sure whether or not I believe it." He is staring at his feet, now."

I put my hand on his cheek and look him in the eyes. "Believe it. It was real, this is real."

I lean in and press my lips against his. I feel his hands wrap around my neck. I flick my tongue across his lips, asking for entrance. He slowly parts his lips, and I slip my tongue in. We massage each others tongues for a few minutes, and we fall back on my bed. I begin to kiss his and he moans softly in my ear. The vibrations of his breath gives me cold chills and I thrust into him. He moans louder, and I begin to bite his neck softly. I kiss his lips once more before pulling away.

"Do you believe it now?" We're panting and the room is hot. My towel has an obvious tent in it, as well as Ryan's pants.

"Yes." Ryan's voice is higher than normal, and he is panting heavily.

I get off the bed and walk over to my dresser grabbing clothes.

"Troy?" I pull my boxers up and remove my towel, before turning to face Ryan.

"Yes?" I reach into my dresser and pull out a shirt and pull it over my head.

"I love you." My heart jumps, and beats faster. Butterflies fill my stomach, and I can't catch my breath.

"I love you, too, Ry." I button my jeans and go over to him, and kiss him again.

"What are we, now?"

"We're together, Ry. We're together."

Author's Note: Well, that's it for this chapter. It's basically Troy and Ryan officially dating. I'm not going to lie, I got carried away with the make out scene, and the story almost became M for a sex scene that is not need...yet. PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
